Difference
by zairaswift
Summary: Basically, females are put into stereotypes and don't get that many privileges as males do. So there's that one girl, Misaki Ayuzawa who wants to change that by rebelling against the rules placed onto women.


**-.-' I've rewritten this story so many times, changing ideas, the plot and everything. **

**Anyways, if you're wondering about late updates it's because currently, besides this one, there are 10 stories that I am working on. But in my actual folder on my desktop, there are 20 stories. 10 other stories I am also working on and a few more but handwritten in one of the books I write in.**

**So yeah. Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

When you attempt to escape anything, like a trap for example, you either escape or die. In Misaki Ayuzawa's case, it's a death sentence if she is found. Masa Azusawa is her fake identity. Technically, 'Masa' is a boy who blends well into the society, while as 'Misaki' is a girl who is wanted for breaking almost all rules on what a girl is.

Girls aren't allowed to have education, go outside and have fun, run and skip and not even allowed to make their own decisions without consent of their parents or carer who is male. If you were a female orphan, like Misaki, you were instantly _**forced**_ into another family, slave driver or killed, unlike male orphans who would be put into work or a family willing to take care of them.

The only exception is the fact that the female is rich enough to be able to go to school.

And since 'Misaki' has broken all the rules, she was to be stopped due to her ruthlessness, violence, thievery, conflicts and ferocity. She had a definite hate of males and when she encountered one, she would instantly knock them out spreading fear across the area.

This became the country's problem. The one woman party had literally been everywhere in the country and to find her was impossible.

However, she had always snuck right under their noses every single time. She got an education, mastered aikido and kendo and became School President of one of the well-known schools, Seika, which rivalled Miyabigaoka. She was known as one of the cleverest, sly and brightest student known in history, and no one even knew that she was a girl.

She was disguised as 'Masa Azusawa' the wonder boy who was the best in everything.

Was she doing this to torment the fact that she is higher than everyone? No. She was doing this so she could prove that girls could be given respect and can have the same privileges that boys get.

"Where's the Financial Log?" asked 'Masa.'

"I'm sorry, Pres. I don't know where it is."

_This is why I hate guys for forgetting things. Like my stupid dad and brother who forgot that they had a family who needs them._

"Give me a second." Masa writes down all of the Financial Logs that _he _could remember.

"Here. These are most of the logs I can remember."

"Ah! Thankyou Pres! You're the best!' the person exclaims.

Sighing from the fact that all males were hopeless, she ends the school meeting.

Upon leaving the school, she came across one of the rich girls in the school, confessing love to a half English and Japanese guy.

_The fact that the rich girls waste their life to love and guys than education is stupid too. Like how my mother fell in love with my dad and dumped the fact that she was on a roll to change the image of females and then got killed by the fact that she was not supposed to love someone else who wasn't her arranged husband. _

Deciding to wait until the girl had finished confessing, she overheard that the guy refused her. Interesting. Once a guy gets someone as rich or pretty as the girls who attend schools, they'd take that chance to pick her up.

Then the girl comes Masa's way feeling low from the denial of the guy.

"Girls should try and pay attention to their own life and not others because their impression of you won't change unless you do something good for yourself and others," says Masa.

"Thanks Masa. I think you're one of the kindest guys there is out there," she says.

"Don't try picking on me just because I'm kind you. I'm simply here to keep the school in order," threatened Masa.

The girl just quickly walks away to avoid any other trouble with the school President.

"You're too strict, dude," says the guy who the girl confessed to.

"Just what do you think you'll do Usui Takumi?" says Masa, recognising him.

"Dude, calm down," he says calmly smiling.

"Don't dude me," says Masa, _this guy gets on my nerves. It's as if he knows I'm a girl._

"Fine, Pres!"

"Anyways, without being strict there will be no order in this school," says Masa going back to the point on saying that he was too strict. _If he starts to pursue the topic, I'll be fine. If he goes onto the topic of girls, I'm screwed._

"Ok. How do you pay the school expenses?" he asks.

"I take a part time job," says Masa. Well technically, raiding and stealing was a job to survive.

"Hm. I'll be going home," he says.

_YES! At least I don't have to talk. _Though Masa.

"Okay. I hope cars don't run you over _because you were stupid,_" says Masa, mumbling the last bit.

"Hai."

As he leaves, Masa quickly makes his way to his hideout in the roof tops of the house. Slinking in the shadows was easy. Do it quickly, people will suspect and check. Do it slowly, they'll catch you. So you might as well do it at a normal pace, so you won't be suspected as someone suspicious, you know.

Masa brushes past some people and just happened to cross one of the television shops.

"_The most recent attack from the Woman of Malice, Misaki Ayuzawa, was at a drug dealing store. The drug dealing store may as well be as guilty as they make millions of dollars a week on the black market. Is Malicious Misaki actually a hero of justice or a rule breaker?"_

_That was a few days ago. I got so much money from that I could survive with that for another week. But I have to go get more soon, _thought Masa.

'Malicious Misaki' was a nickname given to her after all the trouble she has done. But really, some people wonder whether she was a hero or not. But mostly, she would be considered a criminal than a hero.

Making his way through the public streets, Masa goes into one of the alley ways and walks a hundred metres, towards a quiet, yet packed full of houses, street and enters another alley way towards an abandoned small house that she made herself feel at home.

There were various amounts of these bases that Masa had. Sometimes officials came house to house, so Masa had to move around but this house had belonged to someone to an old woman who actually supported her actions to the world.

The woman said, "I'm old. So even if they kill me, I'll know that someone young like you is changing the face of women."

Ever since Misaki's father and brother left, she and her mother stayed with this old woman. But then Misaki's mother passed away due to a really devastating fever. Since this was before Malicious Misaki came in, her mother did get a gravestone and any basic thing that a dead person would get.

Taking off the wig with a hard tug, Misaki was now in place.

The reason why the wig seemed so real was because it was cut off hair from Misaki's real hair. Then there came to the fact it doesn't fall off, is because being the smart person, Misaki actually applied a slight adhesive so if any of the guys, like guys do, rub 'Masa's' head, it wouldn't feel fake or wouldn't come off.

It seemed slightly unhygienic but she washed the wig to make it smell as if it was 'real hair' that she had.

Pleased, she called it a day. She went upstairs and opened the flap of the laundry chute. It was small, but her thin body could easily fit in the chute and climb to the attic. That was where she resided and hid. There was a window, but was far too high from the outside to climb up to and it was covered up by bricks, anyways.

_Maybe I should just cut my hair, _thought Misaki.

Looking over the school club activity records, Misaki just threw it on the floor in tiredness and flopped onto her bed. It wasn't really a bed, but it was just a heap of quilts stacked on top of each other and a pillow. Honestly, it was quite nice to sleep in. **(And one day I would like to do that too. XD)**

After a short nap, she resumed looking at the club activity records. There were some complaints about not having enough members and the inappropriateness of some of the things they do.

She looked at the financial record for the clubs and came across the Acting and Performance group. Apparently they were going to compete in a competition and were going against Miyabigaoka High School, a rich school that rivalled Seika.

She frowned. To spend that much money to go in a competition was outrageous. What could they possibly need? Looking at the spending list, she saw all the miscellaneous things they had bought. It ranged from small snacks to expensive costumes. She looked at one of the pricing for one of the costumes. 1500 dollars. 1500… She could survive with that for an entire month!

But then again, the school was as rich as Miyabigaoka, known as one of the richest schools in the world, but Seika was more casual and less strict, so that students with scholarships would feel more at ease, such as Masa.

She made a small note so she could bring it to school the next day so that she could inform the Finance student representative. She finished scanning through the log thoroughly and when she finished, she heard the 2 short 2 long knocks that echoed through the laundry chute, knowing that that it was dinner.

She looked at the time, which was already 9pm. Quickly making her way down, she apologised for making the old lady wait, only to be shrugged off.

They ate quickly, in case someone would see them and then Misaki would go brush her teeth to get ready for bed.

As she climbed back up the chute, she realised something was off. Realising that the window's bricks had been placed on the floor, a strong hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrestled her so she couldn't get out of the man's grip.

"Don't scream. I want to help," he said as he took his hand away from her mouth.

She turned around.

"_Usui?"_

**Hahaha. I just leave it there now. It's 10:15pm. And this story will go on as soon as I finish typing this.**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
